1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for attaching one structure, such as a light housing, to another structure, such as a mask body. The one structure may be rotatably adjusted and locked with respect to the other structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Barker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,410 teaches a diving helmet having a rotatable lamp housing. The lamp housing is rotated to change the direction of the light with respect to the diving helmet. An O-ring is positioned between the diving helmet and the lamp housing to prevent water leakage from the exterior into a cavity of the helmet which contains electrical components. The lamp assemblies are independently mounted within the helmet and are activated by individual toggle switches.
Ekleberry, U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,362 discloses a diver's light which is mounted to a diving helmet. The light housing has a socket-shaped interior portion within which a ball-shaped portion is mounted. O-rings are used to provide a seal between the ball-shaped portion and the lamp housing.
Mula, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,151 teaches an underwater light source having a water-tight housing for accommodating operation of a sealed beam arc-lamp.
Schecter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,049 discloses a head lamp having an adjustable switch. A casing can be universally adjusted with respect to a forehead piece. A knob can be used to select an angle of tilt at which the light source is energized. A bulbous portion of a mercury switch device is used to energize the light source at the selected angle of tilt.
Starck II, U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,037 discloses an underwater hand-held light. The lamp is rotatably and detachably mounted with respect to the frame of an electrical circuit box.
Calmes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,670 teaches illuminating spectacles having small electric lamps energized by independent remote sources of current, such as a battery which can be carried in a pocket of a user's garment.
Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,906 discloses a portable electric light. A housing of a lamp is rotatably mounted with respect to a bracket by using threaded posts and nuts.
Investigation of Permissible Electric Mine Lamps, Bulletin 441, United States Department of the Interior (1930-1940), teaches various brackets for mounting a light with respect to a helmet.
Although many devices for providing illumination have been disclosed by the prior art, providing illumination in environments such as diving, where conventional diving masks are generally used, poses additional concerns because conventional masks cannot be readily adapted to accommodate illumination devices. An illumination helmet is a cumbersome alternative to a compact light/diving mask unit.